


Kings Falling

by Shae_la_Hyene



Series: Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, but this is alright, just hurt, they both die so there's like nothing to save
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: What if Paschal didn't come forward ?Or the trial scene, but everything goes wrong and everybody dies and it's the end of the story.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Kings Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I do what I do during insomnias. I write hurt.

“There’s another man who can testify,” Damen said. “He hasn’t come forward on his own. I don’t know why. But I know he must have a reason. He’s a good man. I know he’d speak if he was free to do so. Maybe he fears reprisal, against himself or against his family.”  
He looked around him, encircling the hall in his watch.  
“I ask him now. Whatever your reason, you have a duty to your country. You should know that better than anyone. Your brother died protecting the King.”  
His words fell heavily in the silence of the hall.  
The Council allowed it to last a few minutes, but Damen already knew it had lasted too long, Paschal wasn’t going to show up.  
The fear for his own life overcame any loyalty in him, in the end.  
Damen felt hollowness and bitterness overwhelming him in a matter of seconds. He was running out of ideas, but he couldn’t just give up. He couldn’t let Laurent down, couldn’t let his uncle kill him, not after everything he already had to go through.  
Not when it had been all Damen’s fault. 

There were tears in Laurent’s eyes, threatening to spill and get rid of the last remnants of his dignity.  
Damen had come, and had said in front of both their court, that he loved him.  
And he had been naive and foolish and thought he could save Laurent with it, but it was so much like Damen that he couldn’t find himself to be mad.  
At least now the akielons knew the truth, Loyse gave them proof, a testimony. It had to be enough, for Damen to win his own fight, to overcome his brother and get his throne back.  
It was too much of a gambit in the first place for them both to win.  
But that was alright, because Laurent had made up his mind long ago, and he knew that it would end like this and accepted it.  
He didn’t fear death. Not that much. Not as long as Damen made it alive and victorious. The rest mattered a lot less.  
“This is enough,” Chelaut said. “Our verdict won’t be delayed anymore. Prince Laurent is guilty, and no foolish defense by that akielon won’t change any of this.”  
Then, Mathe stepped out of the mass of the Council, and silently, with a solemn expression but a spark of victory in his eyes, placed a black cloth over the head of the sceptre.  
Death sentence.  
Laurent closed his eyes for a second, breathing slowly.  
This was it, the end of his life. It had been a… short one, probably. But painful enough to feel like several lifetimes already.  
It was alright, he repeated to himself. Really, if it wasn’t for Damen, he wouldn’t have anything to regret or lose.  
Maybe he felt guilty for that boy by uncle’s throne, for not being able to stop his fate and protect him. But there was little he could do now, shackled and prisoner of his own council.  
“No !” screamed Damen, struggling against his restraints. “No ! No, you can’t !”  
But it was useless. There was nothing else either of them could do.  
A soldier came to him and roughly pushed him to the center of the room, facing his uncle, and Kastor, who betrayed Damen. Seeing them there felt wrong, and bile raised in his mouth. They had no right to be there.  
The soldier’s hand pushed hard on Laurent’s shoulder, forcing him on his knees.  
“Damen, please, don’t look,” Laurent said simply at the man he knew was right behind him.  
That was the last small mercy Laurent still had hope for. That Damen wouldn’t have to watch it. Of course Damen had to make it difficult and come, but he could still ask for it.  
He closed his eyes one last time, waiting for the blade. 

A clean cut, Laurent’s head fell almost silently, followed by his body.  
A second after that, the whole room was shaken by Damen’s animal-like scream. He didn’t even recognize his own voice.  
All he could feel was the pain in his chest, the despair, and the tears in his eyes.  
He was still screaming, he heard it, distantly, as if it was not coming from him.  
He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Laurent’s body.  
Laurent had slowly became his everything, and now he was dead, and Damen would never have him again. His everything, the only thing, the only person that actually mattered anymore, and he was gone.  
He felt blinded by a red hot rage, and all at once the only thing he could think of was to destroy the responsible, that monster of a man who hurt his love so much, and just ordered his execution.  
Giving it all his strength, Damen broke the chain joining his shackles, and broke away from the soldiers holding him down. Others came to face him, to prevent him from going further, but he only ignored them, disposing of them, taking only a dagger.  
His eyes fixed on his target, he knew he wouldn’t miss. In one fluid movement, the dagger found its place, in the dead center of the Regent’s throat, fixing his cruel smirk on his face forever.  
Relief flooded from him. It was over, he had been stopped. He wouldn’t hurt anyone else, ever.  
Even as it couldn’t bring Laurent back. But he knew Laurent would have wanted that.  
A sharp pain manifested itself between Damen’s ribs, and he lowered his head to see the sword’s blade that had pierced him through.  
Oh, he thought. So he wasn’t supposed to survive either.  
It was alright. He didn’t really want to live without Laurent right there with him.  
He fell on his knees, his blurry vision going back to the body in front of him. His eyes caught a glimpse of gold : the cuff on Laurent’s wrist. His twin was a comforting weight on Damen’s own wrist. They weren’t really separated, they would always have this link, this reminder. They would never be truly apart.  
The world around him turned black.  
It was alright.


End file.
